The Mechurian Candidate
Savanna The Sahara desert gives way to a vast transitional zone of grassy plains, plateaus, and mountains as the equator is approached and rainfall increases substantially, enough to gradually transform a desert into a rainforest. Far, far to the south, sprawling majestically along the horizon are the silhouettes of what can only be described as a jungle. Coming closer to the outskirts of this region, you can clearly define the lush vegetation and trademark canopy of a large, fertile rainforest. This mysterious, yet marvelously beautiful sight before you is strangely attractive. The sonic boom that had announced Despoiler's entry through the atmosphere was far from the Savannah as usual, the vessel having hugged the ground at a mere 36.576 meters until it had arrived at the predetermined rendezvous coordinates. Antigrav engines whine as the vessel slowly makes it descent onto the earth, scattering a herd of quadrupeds in the process. Steam jets release a massive fog as Depoiler's boarding ramp lowers, and out of the mist like some kind of wraith walks the so-called Decepticon traitor himself- Outbound. Repugnus is... not here? Yes, for the moment Repugnus is nowhere to be seen. Then again, there is an odd patch of ground that all the animals seem to be avoiding for some odd reason... Well the minibot has settled for concealing himself behind a massive sand dune. Tailgate is small, so hiding isn't terribly difficult. However, it seems that the little white and blue mech is out of favor with fate, since recently, it appears that he's run out of luck. A strong, hot wind sweeps in over the dry desert, collapsing the large dune on top of the small minibot. Perfect, now he can barely see. But if he moves, the Deceptions will surely see him. So he stays where he is, unhappy and covered in gritty, coarse, organic particles... Another sonic boom can be heard, just following the one from the descending ship. Only this one is caused by an individual Autobot on the ground. The animals had appeared to be avoiding a spot on the ground before, but now they're outright fleeing in a panicked fashion as the speedster approaches. Despite his harsh words toward Outbound in that message...he had only been doing what he could to see to it that he wasn't making things seem TOO easy for the infantrymech. Outbound had been expecting a bit more of a welcoming party! At least more of a visible one, though he'd be a fool to think that Blurr was alone. Heh, hard to believe that the speedster actually came given their little sparring match over the Autobot's personal frequency. Apparently it was more for show, as who in their right processor would pass up information from the enemy camp? "Blurr... Pleasure to see you as usual," the Decepticon offers, his tone less than sincere as he begins to descend the ramp. "You're traveling a little light this time. Surely you're not beginning to actually /trust/ me... That would make this much less entertaining," he adds dully before offering the very barest hint of a smirk. "In any case- the news. I mentioned the Quintesson that has been troubling the Empire in my last info drop to the Monsterbot..." Outbound's optics flash briefly, and from the tip of his left middle finger a datachip peeks out of a subspace port. "Imperial Command is greatly troubled... Unfortunately they are not the only ones that /should/ be." Repugnus twists and flips around into his horrific creature mode! FRRROOMMMPPP! A pile of dirt explodes upwards as Repugnus suddenly emerges from the ground in his hideous alternate mode. "Trust you? Now why would we do that?" Repugnus says with an evil grin. "Ho ho ho, but I am interested to see what kinda intel you got for us on ol 'Archie! If I like what you tell us, you may even walk back into that shuttle of yours! Unaided, even!" Blurr finally comes to a halt near the ship as Outbound has just disembarked. He looks a bit more relaxed this time, though he doesn't want to make things too dull for the Decepticon's tastes, of course! He smirks, shrugging at Outbound's comments. "Maybe, but maybe we might need to shove that into the auxiliary cargo bay for now. This Archeonix character is trouble for both factions, you should know that as well as I do. We need to work together against him if we want to have any sort of a chance of succeeding in stopping him. Whatever he has planned, it can't be any good for either of us." At this point in time Tailgate realizes the hot blustery wind that knocked over the sand dune he was concealing himself behind was from Blurr's sonic boom. He grumbles to himself a little, straining his optics to see through the sand gaps so he can watch the interaction between Blurr and Outbound. Outbound chuckles heartily at Blurr's response, though Repugnus' sudden arrival in his horrific creature mode no less has the infantrymech startled if only for a moment. "Straxus!" the Decepticon exclaims, almost leaping out of his armor. "...I really wish you would not do that." Repugnus was so fraggin' ugly, and that creepy TONGUE of his...urgh, Gene Simmons move over! Heck, move on out of the bloody star system! After taking a moment to calm hi pulsing lasercore, the Con nods to Repugnus. "You probably should trust me a little, merely because you stand to gain from doing so. Naturally... I do respect the depth of your caution," Outbound notes with a dull shrug before fixing his optics upon the speedster. "In any case... Naturally the Decepticons can burn for all I care, although given that it is at their bases that I make my current stay any such devastation to come that way will certainly affect me quite a bit. This datachip contains the reports that have been made public concerning Archaeonix on the Empire's side. I believe you will put this information to good use. The Empire has already increased security on all Imperial controlled spacebridges, as they seem to be the primary target of this Quintesson menace." Blurr takes the chip with haste, as he always does. "What about that specific information your comms officer refused to give us? Wiretap, I think it was? Apparently she/he(?) doesn't see optic to optic with you on this cooperation effort." The speedster glances Repugnus' way when he bursts out of the ground, but doesn't appear startled by it. Being part of an intel devision commandeered by the Monsterbot would have one quite accustomed to that sort of thing by this time. He doesn't notice Tailgate for the time being. He waves dismissively in Repugnus' direction. "You deal with Repugnus, you get used to his antics." Bug Creature turns towards Blurr. "You get used to me? Shoot, I'm doing it wrong. But... Hnnnh. This does... kinda match up with... eh, stuff the 'cons already intercepted and know about at the moment." Back at Outbound, he says, "Have you purple faces managed to sort out what the goal is, here?" Well, it appears they're no longer acting as reconnaissance. Tailgate revves his engines, attempting to back out of the sand dune he's been buried under! Unforunately, to no avail, his tires merely spin uselessly, unable to gain traction on the sliding sand ravine he's created. Finally, he simply protoforms, and trudges out of the dune and towards where the other Autobots are standing, interrogating Outbound. He dusts himself off. "Aww, nuts..." Unfortunately I have little knowledge of what Wiretap has been up to. The only thing that I am aware of from the Agent's end is that she hypothesizes that the EDC's 'pet squid' has been abducted by this new menace, Archaeonix." Outbound explains without missing a beat. Turning his head slightly to face Repugnus a bit more without looking directly at him (groooss!) he continues, while folding his arms over his chest. Tap-tap-tap his pointed fingers dance across the armor of his upper arms and elbow joints. "...Can you not stand so close?" he requests of Repugnus. Soooo creepy... "Currently the think-tanks upstairs are bouncing around the idea that the Quintesson is attempting to construct his own spacebridge. For what purpose exactly is unknown, but be assured when I know...you will know." Tailgate's approach is met with a smirk, the infantrymech's optics fixing onto the minibot. "Well, well... No longer a cowd. Now it's a full blown party." Bug Creature tiptoes a bit closer to Outbound. "Izzat better? I want you to be comfortable first and foremost. Heeheehee. Hrm. So. We kinda figured he wanted to make a spacebridge... but, eh, where? That's what we don't know. We don't know where this guy is planning to conquer the galaxy from. Any good vacation spots come to mind?" "Yeah, yeah, we figured as much." Blurr says, waving a dismissive servo. "In fact, he's probably planning on constructing a private network for himself and possibly his fellow Quintessons, if he's working with any of them." He chuckles a bit at Outbound's distaste for Repugnus. "By the way, asking Repugnus to step away is an excellent way to get him to come as close as he possibly can to you..." But he nods at Pug's question. "Yeah, what's he looking to spacebridge to first? I'm willing to bet he's got a specific target in mind right now." Tailgate might've shrunk a little under Outbound's gaze. But at least he meets the infantrymech's derisive expression. His optics widen, but he says nothing. After a moment, he looks away quietly, flicking what sand is left off of his armor. He is also rather put out by Repugnus presence and avoids looking at the senior officer. Heh! The Decepticon is repelled by Repugnus standing so close, he probably can't imagine the agony Tailgate had to endure when he was hugged by the dastard! Outbound visibly shifts his head away from the Monsterbot when Repugnus steps closer. Ew, ew, ew! "That is actually the exact opposite of better..." the infantrymech replies, his tone slightly edgy. He doesn't dwell on it though- what'd be the point? If he could deal with Triggerhappy on a regular basis Repugnus was a walk in the park with an ice cream cone and a really awesome Care Bears balloon. “On the matter of where he plans to move from, or to... Your guess is as good as mine. I shall center my efforts on attempting to find out what my so-called 'superiors' are thinking on the subject. It should not be too difficult if they continue to give faction-wide updates on their 'ideas' concerning the matter." A smirk touches his expression briefly. "They are not too bright. Far too open-lipped about things... Again, why I cannot stand the majority of them." Tailgate is observed a bit more intently then. "You there... Always around when I seem to be, and yet always so quiet." And thanks for the whole time delay on the bomb, guy! Never properly thanked ya for that. Bug Creature had seemed delighted to talk to OB again... but now he's glowering. "That... that's it? You've told us almost nothing! Is there candy in that data chip? There better be, because I'm half-tempted to just slice your skull open and see if there's any candy in there. Blurr? Should I? I dunno." Blurr shrugs at Repugnus' question. "You're CO, not me." Best he can do is look to see if there is anything else of significance on that chip. He takes a datapad out of subspace and interfaces the chip, going over the contents. He just gives him a kind of sad look, and glances over at Repugnus as if to say, 'If we had a conversation right now, it wouldn't be meaningful because /he's/ here right now.' But when Repugnus suggests slicing opening Outbound's helm his optics widen and he starts a little. "No!" the little minibot quickly blurts without thinking. But then he realizes his folly and hangs his helm, servos trembling and twitching a little. Repugnus is scary. Outbound snorts, "PAH-lease... You Bots are insufferable sometimes. You do not share intel with me. /I/ share intel with YOU. Therefore I have no way of knowing what you already know, and what you do not know. I am attempting to assist you, so BACK OFF," he snaps, optics flashing again as he looks at Repugnus square on. "...If your spacebridges are vulnerable and you had not increased security on them now you know that it is in your best interest to do so. "If the EDC's pet squid is now with the other Quintesson and Straxus forbid he is able to TURN his squid friend into an ally that simply increases our problems...and by quite a bit I might add. Finally, I said that I would attempt to find out what Decepticon Command suspects will be Archaeonix's next moves and report what I find back to you." Tailgate's outcry calls Outbound's focus and his optics quickcly snap toward the smaller Autobot. The fool... The lovely little minibot fool. Bwahahah! "No...? Yes, I have officially decided that I like you, Tailgate." Bug Creature whips around towards Tailgate, glaring at him suspiciously. "...yeah, you're right, probably no candy in there. Or much else." He glances between Outound and Blurr. "So, anything good in there? Or am I gonna have to CUT this short?" Blurr scrolls through the information, then shrugs. "Nothing much beyond what we already knew... he's got an army of resurrected Insecticons, and Shockwave figures he's planning on building a network. Which we also suspected." he says, before putting the datapad away. But then he is smirking at Outbound again. "Yeah...you've been sharing intel with us, not the other way around, but who says it has to stay that way? We're basically doing the same stuff you mechs are, increasing security on our spacebridges and such. Like I said, we need to cooperate with each other here, and that means sharing some of our communications." Tailgate just looks miserable. He mutters incomprehensibly, not looking at anyone. "Funny how the only person I can get to like me is a Decepticon...guess that doesn't say much about me as an Autobot." He hangs his helm. Outbound rolls his optics as Repugnus brings up cutting his throat. Yeah, like to see you try Bug-head... Sour is the expression on his face, as if Outbound was beginning to regret this meeting. Fortunately Blurr speaks up just in the nick of time, and his gaze shifts back to the speedster. Tailgate, what a sad sack... The Decepticon almost wanted to recruit the poor guy! "Hahahah... That would be something. Decepticons and Autobots working together, sharing communications, and openly exchanging data." The Con shakes his head, "You're insane... Though sometimes insane ideas are the best. I think that I MAY be able to slyly bring the idea up in a way that will give Command the impression that they were the ones to think of it," Outbound muses, lifting a handful of pointed fingers to his chin before humming thoughtfully. "...This, I will make a priority. But now, if you will excuse me I cannot afford being spotted here again so soon after the incident with Windshear. In fact, the next time we conference will be at new coordinates. Perhaps you might pick the location this time." Outbound squints. "NOT Cybertron..." With that he begiins to turn toward Despoiler. Blurr shrugs. "Insane, maybe. But you know what they say. Desperate times--desperate measures." He gives Tailgate an exasperated look. What's his problem, anyway? The speedster watches as Outbound leaves, satisfied with this particular interaction. "See you around, Outbound. I'm glad I don't have to remind you to keep us posted." Bug Creature has super-hearing in this mode, and so he says to Tailgate, "Yeah, that doesn't say much, at all, dude. You're a bad Autobot. Bad bad bad." Then he giggles at the poor minibot. And as Outbound begins to leave, Repugnus waves a claw at him. "Yes, and keep giving us good intel! Good intel means good meetings! Bad intel... well... let's not talk about that!" "No... Lets NEVER talk about that," Outbound says dryly as he ascends Despoiler's boarding ramp, which closes swiftly behind him. Within moments the Decepticon shuttle is gone. "Heh." Blurr watches as the ship leaves, then turns to Tailgate a stern look on his face. "Tailgate. We're going back to base. We need to talk." His helm hangs even lower when Repugnus reaffirms his low self esteem. He sits down, staring at the ground for a moment before transforming and heading back towards the base, not even bothering to respond to Blurr. Later… Intel Center Converted from some unused storage areas, the new Intel Center is bare and uncluttered, reflecting its designers' caution and security measures. Any extraneous objects that could be used to plant listening devices or even explosives are notably absent. Visible are only a few chairs, a simple table, and the best locking mechanisms that Autobot technology can devise. On the western end of the room is a silver door that leads into the office of the current Intel CO. There's also a set of stairs in the middle of the room that leads up to the second floor where it ends in front of a golden door that leads into Jazz's, the Director of Intel, office. As they arrive back at Metroplex, Blurr escorts Tailgate back to Intel HQ to continue the discussion they had previously begun. He sits down at a comm terminal, and gestures for the minibot to take a seat across from him. "Well, you know what this is about, I'd wager. So...start talking." Tailgate looks tired. Silence, For a few breems he says nothing, He swivels back and forth in the rotating chair he's seated himself in, staring at the floor still, hand servos resting limply in his lap. Blurr gives Tailgate an exasperated look. "You know I don't like waiting, Tailgate. Tell me. Why didn't that bomb go off? Why wasn't the Despoiler destroyed like it was supposed to be? Hm?" One of his optics twitches a little. Something inside of seems to have snapped in Tailgate. Sighing loudly, he stands up suddenly. "Alright! Fine! I'll admit to it. I was in the wrong, okay?! Go ahead. Get mad, Suspend me from my post. Throw a table. Put me in the brig--! I don't care. Just--punish me and get it over with." He turns around, shoulder servos sagging. Blurr synthesizes a sigh. "Tailgate, I know what you did. That isn't what I asked you here for. The question is why. Why were you trying to help him? He's a Decepticon. You're an Autobot." He gives Blurr an uncharacteristically bland and unhappy look. "Why do you care? Since when was it your business? You're a higher ranking officer, your job is to make sure all the Autobots underneath your command function correctly and obey accordingly. No more, no less. When they don't do what they're supposed to do, you reestablish order by reprimanding them justly so they don't mess up again. The 'why' isn't important. What does matter is that they don't make the same mistake again. So aren't you going to just punish me already?" Tailgate looks away. "Besides, you heard what Repugnus said. I'm an awful Autobot." Blurr groans. "Of course it matters! We have to work as a team, here." Seriously, he just had this discussion with Grapple the other mega-cycle. "The reason why the Decepticons haven't beaten us yet is because we have a unified fighting spirit--we all believe in the same cause. It's what drives us, whereas they're just held together by fear of their superior officers, who also have superior firepower. We can't afford to have disgruntled Autobots convincing themselves to side with the Decepticons. With any of the Decepticons." "Unified spirit?" Tailgate says in a tone of voice that sounds oddly derisive for someone like him. "What 'unified spirit'? Because I sure as hell don't believe all the same things you do, or Repugnus does for that matter. Teamwork? Yeah, right. If you could be a one mech team, you sure would. 'Cause you're faster, better looking and just /better/ over all," he says flatly, in a manner that isn't like his soft, quiet demeanor. But he's having trouble caring anymore, he's already in a lot of a trouble, how much worse can it get? Suddenly, he frowns, starting to look angry, actually. "Now wait a minute, did you just say what I think you said? Ooh, so is this what this is all about then? We can't afford to have any 'disgruntled Autobots' joining the Decepticon? So is that it, then. Numbers. Winning. Making sure there are enough people to do the things that need to get done around here? I can't believe you." "Because if I join the Decepticons, that'll be one more bot raining blasts in /your/ faceplates." One might have expected Blurr to freak out at this, but he actually doesn't. In fact, he simply arches a brow at Tailgate. "Well, it must be something--obviously the Decepticons have superior firewpower and maneuverability. It's always been like that, you know that as well as I do. So it might as well be that, what else could it be?" he questions. And then the minibot continues to rant. "Winning, yes but not just winning in and of itself. If we don't win, the Decepticons win. And you know what that would mean." And that covers the numbers thing, too. The speedster sighs again. "Look, you want to cozy up to Outbound, fine. Befriend him. See how much of a 'friend' he really is..." Make him think we actually trust him. Because if anybot has a head start on that one, it's you. "'Course, you'll still be obligated to tell us everything he tells you." No point in resisting that, either since if the minibot refuses, Intel would still get the information one way or another. "But sure, go ahead and make him your best friend. In fact, there's no better time to do it than now, with all this Quintesson business going on." Tailgate sighs. Now that he's ranted, raved, and gotten all of his gushing momentary emotions out into the open, he's just tired and regrets saying all of that stuff. His shoulder servos sag again, and he hangs his helm once again. Now I just feel like he's just trying to get rid of me. Just because I'm not sure if that Decepticon is lying or not. Is that my punishment, then? Possible death by a traitorous Decepticon backstabbing? Well I’d better just take it. I mean, that's what I came here for in the first place. Tailgate's brow ridges curve downward at opposite ends, making his optics contract sadly. "Y-Yes, sir." And with that, he turns and shuffles out of the room miserably. Decepticon Message: 2/145 Posted Author Mission Successful Fri Feb 15 Outbound ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *** TEXT ONLY *** *** LOCKED TO RANK 4+ *** I have successfully delivered to the Autobots information that has validated their alraedy existing paranoia concerning the Quintesson Archaeonix. They have been made aware of the danger this Quintesson presents to themselves, and naturally the drive of self-preservation persists within them. They have, as you commanded Lord Shockwave been convinced to post guards at their spacebridges; however they have expressed a desire to join their forces with ours in order to better deal with the threat that Archaeonix presents. I told them that it was insane to suggest such a thing, but that I would attempt to 'convince' Command to embrace the idea as their own. I suggest that we take advantage of the additional mech-power and resources that a temporary alliance, distasteful and superficial as it may be, will provide until this threat has been neutralized or at least until such an alliance no longer serves the Will of Command. Naturally, I await your decision and any further instruction on the matter. -Outbound Decepticon Message: 2/146 Posted Author Addendum: Alliance Fri Feb 15 Outbound ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *** TEXT ONLY *** *** LOCKED TO RANK 4+ *** To note: the Autobots are beginning to show a greater degree of trust in the information that I am relaying; however it would be foolish to say, and even moreso to believe, that they trust me. The Autobots have shown a great desire to share communications, which in addition to their stated intent is likely to carry with it the veiled intention of validating suspicions where my loyalties are concerned as well as to infer whatever is possible of any other projects that Command may be entertaining at this time. Advise rigorous edits or erasure of any compromising communications logged on all outlets before any such deals are made with the idea of both limiting suspicion and bolstering creibility on the part of any of our covert agents. For example, I have kept my scouting of the Dyson Ring a secret from the enemy, as well as any speculation concerning the system. Naturally, I raise my voice to echo your own concern, as you had undoubtedly thought of this first. All Hail Galvatron -Outbound =